


Little King

by QueenOfSkaro



Series: King Kili [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute!Kili, Fluff, Implied Incest, M/M, amused!Thorin, drunk!kili, king!Kili, uncle!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfSkaro/pseuds/QueenOfSkaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I could throw you into the dungeons for treason, you know?"</p><p>Kili is drunk and decides he doesn't want to wait until he is King under the Mountain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little King

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for HKM
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22757867#t22757867
> 
> Thank you for this adorable prompt!

The voices of his nephews echoed out of the open door to his throne room, a room where they definitly hadn't any business in at this time of night. Curious - and a little cautious, because you just never knew with those two - he motioned for quiet from the guardsmen that escorted him from the festivities to his chambers and looked through the gap of the door.

"You can't do that, Kili! We're getting in really big trouble for that! I beg you, just come back to our rooms and we play there, alright? Please, anyone could see you like this, just come down there!", they heard Filis voice, begging and desperate and Thorin flinched, because he probably didn't want to know what those sister-sons of his were up to now. But they would do that on his throne and he couldn't just let them - he could never sit on it again and would need a new one and they all had more important things to do. So he had to prevent it, even if it meant seeing things he didn't want to see. 

Shoving the doors open with all his might to create the most dramatic entrance possible in his slightly inebriated mind he strode down the aisle towards his throne, head held high and enjoying the shocked look on his oldest nephews face. And thank Mahal they still had their clothes on, too.

"What is the meaning of this?", Kili yelled, obviously drunk, but still pretty forceful and Thorin couldn't deny that he was slightly impressed. But then he looked at his nephew that sat on his throne, really looked at him and his eyes widened. He didn't register Filis dropping shoulders or the desperate look he shot Dwalin, who looked equally shocked by the display.

"I asked you a question and you will answer it!", the youngest demanded - he actually demanded! Thorin needed all his will to force himself out of the rigor that took him in, not wanting to believe what his eyes saw, because that was just - 

"Kili -", he tried to be reasonable, he really did, but his nephew didn't make it any easier for him.  
"I am your king and you will show me the respect I deserve!"

Out of the corner of his eye his saw his guardsmen going for their weapons, even Dwalin, who still looked completely disbelieving of the situation, but he gave them a quick handsign to keep the fuck down. That was his nephew, no one would draw their weapon on him.

"Where did you get my crown?", Thorin asked, still not wanting to believe that he was seeing things correctly, but he couldn't really deny the big, familiar crown on his sister-sons head.

"It's mine! I am the king!", came the indignant answer, but he was starting to droop a little, the ale obviously taking it's toll.  
"Did you really break into my room to steal my crown?", the real king asked, on the verge of finding this entire situation amusing, even as his guardsmen bristled with second-hand rage.

"Isn't yours, dunno why you even had it. I could throw you into the dungeons for treason, you know?" Kili shoved his lower lip forward, showing the most impressive pout in the history of dwarfkind and it was so adorable Thorin had to bite his lip not to smile.

"Kili-"  
"King Kili!"

He snorted now, but could at least swallow down the laugh that tried to force its way out of his chest. He maybe wasn't one to outright laugh at his nephews antics, but that didn't mean he couldn't love them both for it. After his evening in the presence of the neighbouring kings - trying to be friendly, no less - it was like balm on his soul to see the little ones - and they would probably always stay little ones in his mind, even after they proved themselves worthy in battle.

"Yes, right. I think it's time for bed, King Kili. You have a long day tomorrow.", he smiled benignly, stepping toward the throne. Fili had obviously calmed down now too, seeing that they wouldn't be thrown into the dungeons the next second. His brown-haired nephew stretched his arms out to him, obviously in his teens again.

"Bed?"  
"Bed."

Thorin took Kili into his arms, still carrying him easily even with them almost being the same size. The others trailed after him without a word and a look down told him that his nephew was already sleeping, crown slipping slowly onto his nose. 

It was like seeing if their uncles boots fit already, or if they could lift up Dwalins axe yet. They had uncountable episodes of this in their childhoods and Thorin hadn't thought he would ever see it again. A warm feeling settled in his chest.

In their rooms he laid Kili down onto their bed, the younger not even waking when he stole his precious crown and set it on his own head. He couldn't supress the snort and the following little chuckle as he tucked his nephew in, before he turned to his guards and his oldest nephew.

"You will make sure he never forgets that, understood?"  
His command was followed by grins and a laugh from Fili, and a whole round of enthusiastic nods.


End file.
